


Link

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>电影细胞入侵<br/>思维链接梗</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link

**链接**

* * *

 

 

电影细胞入侵

思维链接梗

 

* * *

 

 

 

虽然做好了心理准备，但是史蒂夫还是为眼前的一切所震惊了。

那些穿着白色制服的专家们描叙过史蒂夫可能会见到的景象，那些都是曾经进入过别人思维的人所见过的。并且也警告过那会显得十分真实，因为人的思维会下意识的去补完所欠缺的部分。但是史蒂夫还是为眼前看到的场景所震惊了。

空气中弥撒着药水味，还有焊接金属散发出的味道，机油，以及无处不在的细碎雪花。这里并没有风，但是雪花却被无形的手推挤着，四处飘散。

史蒂夫打了个寒颤，这很古怪，他想，他的身体此时呆在恒温的房间里，但是他却觉得自己是处在这里，处在这栋古怪的建筑之中。一开始他看到雪，以为是在室外，但是接着就发现这是一间屋子，不比斯塔克大厦的厕所大。接着他推开门，门外面又是一间同样的屋子。一间又一间，没有变化。

有的屋子中间会有一台手术台，有的中间则是类似电椅一样的装置，大部分的屋子都是空荡荡，什么也没有。

接着他便被唤醒了。

 

睁开眼，他看向自己的右侧，巴基静静的躺在那里，眼睛紧紧的逼着，毫无生气，就像一把被拆散的手枪，散发着无机质的气息。

专家们围了上来，询问史蒂夫的所见所闻。

娜塔莎隔着玻璃看着操作室，克林特陪着他。

当队长提出要自己去进入巴基思维的时候，她是第一个提出反对意见的。

如果专家都做不到的事，凭什么你觉得自己是特别的？

史蒂夫一直坚持那个带金属胳膊的杀手会是他最好的朋友巴基，这个想法极其危险。九头蛇为什么偏偏要洗脑巴基？因为美国队长一看到巴基的脸，就绝对下不了手，在没有世界等着他去拯救的情况下，他甚至乐意洗干净脖子等着被宰。这样说一点也不过分，毕竟把盾牌丢掉的人确确实实就是史蒂夫。据说他就那样的一松手，说我不会和你打的，然后任由那个杀手把他揍了个半死。

队长说是巴基从河里救了他，但是娜塔莎并不相信。她认为也许是河水或者是别的什么把队长从水底卷到了岸边。队长只是太过于急切的想要证明巴基还活在冬兵身体里而产生了幻觉。

他们在欧洲找到了冬兵，准确的说是逮到了他。在托尼的远程高科技援助下，他们有惊无险的把冬兵严严实实的打包回来，队长本打算通过交谈，影像资料（最后一招便是肥皂剧常用手法哭着祈求——这是娜塔莎自己加上的，在心里。）来唤醒冬兵的记忆。

他对着冬兵说我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，冬兵迷惑的看着他，低声呢喃着，我记得你。

这一句话就让队长开心了整整一天，即使剩下的时间里冬兵什么也没有说。

但是接着事情就不妙了起来。

不知道是自我保护机制还是冬兵被九头蛇们设定如此，他突然陷入了长眠。身体一切正常，但是却像植物人一样长睡不起。

托尼想尝试也把冬兵冬眠一下试试，他早就想试试这种传说的技术了，不过当然队长阻止了他。

他们把冬兵搬进特制病房，就算你是一个小的看不到的细胞，你也别想从那里出来——毕竟冬兵的冬眠可能是一种逃走的手段。

他们给冬兵装上了必要的生命维护装置，还请了可靠的护理人员来照顾他。队长除开拯救世界之外的时间，便是呆在这个病房外，和各种专家商量解决办法。

克林特差点就说服队长试一试灵媒了，可见史蒂夫是多么的病急乱投医。

最后托尼找到了这种进入他人大脑的前沿技术。

这种技术多是用在植物人或者自闭等精神疾病患者身上，还处于研究阶段，技术并未完善。

一开始他们派了一个专家过来，想尝试和冬兵的大脑进行连接，但是却无法成功，这种情况不是很常见，但是也有过那么几例。

于是队长就拍着胸口自己上了。

娜塔莎并不认为冬兵会对队长另眼相看，她知道洗脑的作用，这是本质的改变，是不受情感或者意志力所影响的。巴基也许会对史蒂夫敞开心胸，但是冬兵不会对美国队长打开哪怕是一丝丝门缝的。

结果她错了。

 

专家们纷纷感叹这简直是一个奇迹。他们为这个新发现而兴奋不已。也许有些特殊病人可以让他们亲近的人去尝试接触以及唤醒。以前他们就有过这方面的理论，在有病人亲近的人在他们身边的时候，链接总是比往常容易的多。但是因为技术的不完善，他们可不敢让一个没有经过训练的普通人去尝试链接。

队长并不是普通人，他们没法对队长说不。

史蒂夫并没有为自己能成功链接而感到高兴，他只为自己在巴基脑海里见到的场景感到担忧和害怕。

在医生的要求下，他尽可能详细的描叙了所见到的一切，加上他确实有些艺术天分，有些不知道如何描叙的他便靠一只2b铅笔和一张空白素描纸加以补充。

专家们拍照存档之后，拿几张画在复仇者们之间传阅。娜塔莎仔细的看着画，不知道是因为史蒂夫的心境还是他所见便是如此，画面让人感到极其不舒服，一种沉重的压力在房间的空白处弥漫着。那些漂浮的白雪如此突兀而那些手术椅——过去的一些不好的回忆浮现在红发女特工脑海里。

回答完医生的各种问话之后，史蒂夫觉得异常疲惫。但是他更加的急切的想要知道什么时候才能再次进行链接。

刚才链接的时间太短暂了，他大概就呆在巴基的意识里不到半小时时间，而专家们之前进行徒劳的尝试最短也有一小时时间保持链接状态。他理解这是出于对自己的安全考虑，但是——他是超级英雄，他不会有事的——史蒂夫现在想的只是找回自己的死去的挚友。

萨姆走过来拍了下史蒂夫的肩膀，“去休息下吧，史蒂夫。“

史蒂夫没有动。

萨姆在他边上找了个位置坐下，他们两个一直透过玻璃看着躺在床上的冬兵。

”和我说说他，“萨姆让语气尽量显得轻松一些，装做自己只是提出一个类似午饭去吃汉堡这样的建议。”我是说，巴基。“

史蒂夫皱着眉头苦笑了一下，“你看过那些纪录片没？博物馆里有一些。“

”我小的时候看过，但是说真的，我没怎么注意过他。当时我就闹着想和你的蜡像合影了。”萨姆耸耸肩。“我就知道他和你从小就认识，都在布鲁克林长大。然后是咆哮突击队唯一牺牲的队员。当然，现在我们知道他其实没死，和你一样。”

“巴基和我，我们是兄弟，没有血缘关系的那种。”史蒂夫给两个人的关系下了个定义，他一直以来都是这样认为的，毫不动摇。“以前，没有超级血清之前，巴基一直努力罩着我。如果我饿着，他也不会吃饱。如果我挨打，他会第一个跳出来为我出头，他甚至还努力创造机会让我能和女孩子们……他……我觉得我们比兄弟还要亲密。“

”确实，我有个兄弟，可是我们会为了追女孩子打架。我可做不到巴基那样。“

史蒂夫笑了，这次他的眉头舒展了。”我们也打过架……就是打架我们才认识的。“

萨姆很有兴趣听这个故事，于是史蒂夫便说了。

 

当时史蒂夫还是一个小孩子，巴基也是，两个人和同龄人相比都显得瘦小的很，他们是邻居，住在同一个小区里的那种。

当时有一个更加瘦弱的孩子，如果史蒂夫和巴基是小猫咪，那个孩子就是一只小老鼠。他也确实有个外号叫耗子，经常被附近的大孩子们欺负。

他的名字史蒂夫已经不大记得了，因为史蒂夫十岁不到的时候他就搬走了。

史蒂夫当时是唯一会站出来阻止那些人的，后果当然就是一起被狠狠的修理一顿。

然后有一天史蒂夫撞见了巴基正在揍他，他哭着哀求，边上还有一个金发小女孩子在哭，小声喊着巴基，不要打了。周围还有2个大孩子不怀好意的在为巴基呐喊助威。

他们在树丛的后面，那边有一片空地，距离房屋有点距离，而且不知道是不是因为树木太过茂盛，隔音效果非常好，所以在那里欺负人不容易被大人们发现。

史蒂夫是带着自己的图画册去林地里画画才会路过那里的。

史蒂夫冲了过去，拽着手里的图画册拍向巴基的脑袋，把他从那个小男孩身上扯了下来。

两个人就狠狠的扭打在了一起。

最后他们是被大人分开的，史蒂夫的妈妈哭的很伤心，巴基的妈妈反过来安慰她。那个小女孩——史蒂夫那时才知道那是巴基的妹妹——去喊来的大人。

两个人的妈妈就这样成为了朋友。

而巴基也对史蒂夫伸出了橄榄枝。

“你打起架来真是不要命。”巴基小心的查看着胳膊上的痂。

“你不该打他，”史蒂夫皱眉，“是那个两个人强迫他去欺负你妹妹的。”

“他凭什么为了自己不挨揍，就去欺负别人？”巴基撇嘴，对史蒂夫的这种说法嗤之以鼻。那模样神似他的父亲，像是在模仿大人的一举一动似得，巴基伸出手，有些装模作样的说：“不管如何，我们交个朋友呗。”

史蒂夫看着那只手，大度的伸出了自己的握住了他。

”好。“

 

“你从小就这样，呃，我无意冒犯，但是实在是……”萨姆露出钦佩的表情看着史蒂夫，“所以才会选你去注射超级血清。”

“不，我不觉得……”史蒂夫顿住了，他觉得有些脸红，“其实我一直都很佩服巴基。你知道的，有些时候人们愿意去保护别人，是因为他们同情，怜悯别人，他们施舍自己的帮助给他人。我并不是说这样不好，只是……巴基从来没有那样看我。”

史蒂夫顿了顿，萨姆看着他，等着他继续说下去。

”他——我后来还是那么瘦小，他却长成了一个大个子，我还是到处惹麻烦，有些事我知道应该有更稳妥的方法，或者我应该更耐心点去说服别人，但是我经常激动过头，结果事情变得很糟糕，这种时候巴基会毫无怨言的站在我这边，他——他并没有因为长的比我高，比我壮，而同情我怜悯我，把我当他的跟班或者是证明他男子气概的道具——他当我是朋友，是死党，是兄弟。

”你不知道他那个时候多受欢迎，“史蒂夫现在露出了一个真的微笑，为过去记忆里的那个闪亮的巴基而开心，”他总是打扮的一丝不苟，头发上抹了一些不知道是什么的油，熏死人，苍蝇站上去估计都会滑到。胡子也不会像现在这样，胡渣是绝对不会出现在巴基下巴上的。他对那些损害到他形象的事物深恶痛绝。“

萨姆看了一眼现在躺在病床上的那个胡子满脸，乱糟糟的头发的男人，神盾局事件之后他搜了一些巴基相关的图片和文章，那个图片上的男人确实可以称得上是风流倜傥仪表堂堂。

和冬兵完全不一样。

史蒂夫现在也看着病床上的冬兵，过了一会儿，他小声的说，“我好想他，萨姆。我好想他……”

萨姆点点头，伸手拍了怕史蒂夫的肩膀。

 

再次和巴基进行链接是一周之后了。

这周里发生了很多事，复仇者们又一次拯救了世界，或者说美国纽约，完全不知道为什么外星人，毁灭疯子，杀人狂魔等等那么喜欢这里。总之，他们又一次创造了奇迹，在纽约市民淡定的“又来了"眼神里把入侵者们打的七晕八素。

九头蛇们还在蛰伏不动，娜塔莎和克林特加上队长已经把他们已知的邪恶基地拆的一干二净，但是肯定还没拔干净。至少他们没有发现叉骨的下落，而且解密信息里还包含了一条，红骷髅有个女儿，而且那个女儿还被洗脑然后在神盾局的看护之下，当然他们去找的时候发现她在某天夜晚被人掳走不知去向。

事情一样接着一样。队长倒是更加笃定就算弗瑞知道巴基的事，他也肯定不会告诉自己的。毕竟自己这边暗地里也有这么多见不得光的事。

就洗脑红骷髅女儿这事到底应不应该，复仇者内部差点就由语言辩论上升到肢体冲突。

在看到巴基之前，史蒂夫还是满心烦恼，但是看到睡在那边的男人，闭着眼睛安稳的沉睡，史蒂夫觉得自己的心瞬间的冷静下来，变得平静，甚至比那还要好，变得……安心。

那张睡脸就和他记忆中的相差无几。在弥漫着硝烟的战场，在乱糟糟的布鲁克林，在父母下葬的墓地，在那个破旧的小公寓，在那无数个夜晚里，巴基就是这样睡在他身边。

链接开始之前，医生再次叮嘱如果出了事，就努力按下手心，这会给他们信号，让他们中止这次链接。

因为有之前一次的良好开端加上史蒂夫的恳求，他们决定这次就由着史蒂夫的意愿，尽可能的让他们保持链接状态。

 

这次的链接和上次一样顺利。

史蒂夫缓慢的睁开眼睛，还是纷纷扬扬的细碎雪花，但是已经不在房间里了。周围的环境变成了异国建筑，以及异常寒冷的温度。史蒂夫看着呼出的白气，默默的念叨着这不是真的，尝试让感觉不到寒冷，但是那没有用，纽约盛夏的衣服在这天气里简直就是自杀。

他看到街道和商铺，于是急忙走了进去，随便找了些衣服穿在身上。他一边觉得这很诡异，一边感到了身体暖和了起来。他听医生们说，搞链接的专家可以靠自己的意识给自己换衣服，这点史蒂夫暂时还做不到。

史蒂夫出门后，尝试喊着巴基的名字。整个城市很安静，雪花落在地上的声音清晰可辨，他沿着一条宽阔的大路走着，周围的建筑似乎是同样的一个街区的复制，没有变化，没有尽头，机械性的延展得不见边际。

这个时候一个商店的门似乎被人打开了，史蒂夫注意到了。

他赶紧追了过去，发现店里摆满了甜甜圈，街道外的招牌是俄文，但是店铺里却是英文的标签，那布置让史蒂夫感到眼熟，似乎是纽约的某家甜品店的内部布置，还有那些缤纷多彩的甜甜圈。巧克力，蔓越莓，花生酥，还有神奇的烤肉味填充浆，味道香甜可口。

然后史蒂夫看到一个小孩子的倒影映射在玻璃上。他小小的身子蜷缩在柜台下面，紧张不安的盯着外面，头微微侧着，似乎在倾听着史蒂夫的方位。他完全没注意到玻璃天花板已经把他的方位暴露的一清二楚。

史蒂夫小心的靠近柜台，轻声的喊着巴基。

那的确是巴基，很小，甚至比他们第一次见面的时候还要小。也许只有五岁？

他似乎被吓到了，从柜台后面冲了出来，直接的撞到史蒂夫身上，然后他拔腿就跑。史蒂夫下意识的伸手一捞就把他抓在了怀里。

“放，放开我！”五岁的巴基拼命的挣扎着。

“我放开你，但是，你不要跑好不好？”史蒂夫想紧紧的抱住他，但是却又怕力气太大伤害到他。

他早就知道巴基还在，一定还在的。

那孩子显得更加惊恐了，狠狠的咬了史蒂夫一口，史蒂夫松开了手，对于他的超级士兵的超级肌肉来说，那一口一点也不疼，只是有点痒痒的程度罢了。

那孩子趁机撒腿就跑，却被史蒂夫伸手拽住了手。

“别走，巴基，你不认识我了吗?“史蒂夫半蹲下来，努力平视着巴基，却被巴基一脚踹在脸上，这下总算是疼了。

史蒂夫的手松开了，他不想拽的太用力，那细小的胳膊实在显得太过脆弱，他担心自己用一点点力那发育未完全的骨骼就会断裂开来。

然后就听到门打开又关上的声音，等他推开门，那孩子已经跑的没影儿了。但是地上留下了脚印，史蒂夫跟着脚印跑了很久，但是一直没有看到小巴基，只是这次，即使四周空无一人，他却有种被人盯着看的感觉。

他耐心的一边喊着巴基，一边慢慢的沿着脚印走。

史蒂夫想如果跑的太急，也许会让巴基感到害怕于是跑的更远。他得一步一步来，现在已经有进步了不是吗？至少他看到巴基了。

”你……认识我吗？“突然一个稚嫩的声音在队长身后响起，史蒂夫转身，看到小孩子困惑的看着他。

史蒂夫转身想靠近他，巴基立刻后退了好几步，做出了随时逃走的准备。于是队长停下了脚步，远远的蹲了下来，尝试和五岁小孩的视线平齐，这样可以让他显得不那么危险。毕竟他现在的身材对于一个五岁孩子来说，实在和雪怪，大猩猩之类的怪兽太过接近。

”是的，我认识你。“史蒂夫轻声说。”我是史蒂夫，巴基。“

”我不认识你……”巴基慢慢的说，“不过我见过你……”

“你见过我？”史蒂夫的声音有点颤抖。

小巴基点点头，又迟疑了，”我在秘密基地见过你……但是你穿着蓝色带星星的衣服……那里有你的照片。“

“能带我去看看吗？”史蒂夫努力控制住自己的声音不至于太过支离破碎，但是能和巴基再次交谈，即使是这种奇怪的场景之下，也让他有种想哭的冲动。

“请……？“

“好啊，不过我们得小心……”小巴基主动走向史蒂夫，伸手牵住他。“你得小心些，我们慢慢的过去，那里有很可怕，很可怕的东西。”他一边说着身子瑟缩了一下，似乎万分害怕。

“这里除了你还你有别人吗？”史蒂夫反握住他的手。

“就我一个人……”小巴基轻声说，“嘘……跟我来。”他牵着史蒂夫的手，带着他拐进了一个小巷子里。眼前的景色让史蒂夫几乎腿发软，之前这里还是千篇一律的红砖房，但是现在已经变成了他们在布鲁克林的街道。那个破损一直没人修的红色水龙头静静的立在那里，就和他记忆里的一样。

他默默的跟在小巴基身后，打开了无数道门，那些门有些很眼熟，有些则很陌生，其中有一道，他发誓见到了自己钉在门反面当飞镖靶子用的希特勒漫画像。

最后他们进了一个阁楼，史蒂芬决定不去考虑为什么他们明明是打开了一间地下室的门却能进入一栋阁楼，还能看到外面的阴沉的天空。

阁楼很窄，视野却很清楚。

史蒂夫接着意识到，那是因为无处不在的雪花消失了，这里并没有雪花。

小巴基打开了一个箱子，“这里都是我的宝贝，我很辛苦才收集到的。“

”你的藏宝图呢，巴基？“史蒂夫脱口而出，他想起来有一年夏天巴基认真的举着一张纸，上面拙劣的画着很愚蠢的地图，他坚持这是他的藏宝图。那年他们刚看完金银岛。于是巴基立志要当一名海盗，寻找无限的宝藏。

”我正在着手绘制呢！“小巴基撇嘴，”你还要不要看照片呀？“

他伸手掏出了薄薄的一本相册，小心的摊开在史蒂夫面前。

那本相册看起来饱经风霜，显得七零八落几乎要散架，内页只剩下了三页，似乎都被人粗暴的撕掉了。

打开来第一页便是史蒂夫的照片，边上写着一个名字，但是已经被红笔划去，看不清楚写的什么了。就连照片本身也被涂抹的不成样子。

小巴基能通过这张照片认出自己简直就是个奇迹。

史蒂夫伸手去翻后面的，发现第二页上是张全家福，但是人脸的部分已经被人为挖走，只剩下一个个缺口，显得十分触目惊心。第三页上面只剩下了一部分，但是史蒂夫记得那是什么，那是他们的合影，当时在战场上被摄影师抓拍的两个人看着地图，指定计划的情形。

“巴基……”史蒂夫不知道这意味着什么，他想再和巴基说些什么，一抬头就看到巴基的小脸上满是惊恐。

“巴基，怎么了？”

小巴基一把抓住相册放进了箱子，推着史蒂夫就出了阁楼，然后他拽着史蒂夫一边跑一边说,"它来了，快，快跑！“

史蒂夫有些茫然，它？它是什么？他想发问，但是小巴基手指放在嘴上，做出禁声的手势。“嘘……”他轻声的说，眼神里充满了恐惧。史蒂夫觉得心头一紧，他想挺身而出，挡在那不知道是什么东西的面前，保护这个孩子。

但是医生叮嘱过，在内心世界遇到的东西都和巴基的精神构成有关，他所做的只能是去观察去引导，其他的行为都是不可取的，有些时候，一些贸然的互动，或者攻击行为，对链接的双方都是危险的，极端情况下，那会是致命的。

史蒂夫牵着小巴基手，按捺住内心的保护欲，决定什么也不问不说，跟着这孩子走，躲藏起来。

小巴基走走停停，现在他不光打开门，他还会打开窗户，而且行为小心翼翼，打开和关闭的动作都很轻微，似乎害怕发出一点点声响。这一切实在太过超现实，而且史蒂夫一直没有感觉到危险，周围还是那么的安静，寂静，死寂。

也许因为这是巴基的内心，所以他能感受到史蒂夫所不能感受的。这也是为何那些道路，那些门和窗才会应他的要求打开，通往他所想去的地方。

他们大概走过了四扇窗户，两面门，还下了一个防火梯，然后史蒂夫面前展现的是游乐场。过去的回忆狠狠的揍了史蒂夫一拳，他停下了脚步，而这是一个错误，接着他犯了第二个错误，他开口说了一句：”这里是我们做飞船我吐了的那个游乐场……“

然后他看到小巴基脸色变得卡白，他拽着史蒂夫冲向了最近的一道门，这个时候阴沉的天色突然风起云涌，远处有电闪雷鸣，发出巨大的轰鸣。

一道闪电劈在了他们刚刚站立的地方，整个世界抖了一抖，似乎被这道闪电吓的颤栗了一般。

“我不是说了要小声吗？”在屋子里小巴基愤怒的低吼着，“这下我们只能去那里了……”说完他快速的掀开了地毯，下面有一个暗门，史蒂夫迅速的上前打开了它，因为又一道闪电劈了过来，正砸在那脆弱的木板门上。

他先把小巴基塞了进去，然后自己也跳了下去。

下面很黑，很深，而且有一股令人作呕的臭味。这里似乎又是另外一个地方，离刚才的游乐场和闪电十分遥远。因为既没有闪电的声响也没有大地的颤抖。史蒂夫沿着台阶慢慢的往下走，小巴基在前面牵着他。

现在小巴基显得不那么着急了，似乎这里很安全，但是他的小手心里全是汗。

“我不喜欢这里。”小巴基开口。

“我的错，”史蒂夫这时才开口说话，“我……我太震惊了所以不小心……“

“没事儿，"小巴基耸耸肩，这个动作让史蒂夫愣了会神。”我有时候也会犯错。“

“你说的它，是闪电吗?"史蒂夫想弄明白到底是什么让这孩子如此害怕。

小巴基瑟缩了下，似乎正在被电着一样，”不是……也许是吧。我不知道……我不喜欢它。”

史蒂夫握紧了小巴基的手，似乎想安慰他不要怕一样。小巴基回握了一下。

他们沉默的继续前进。

越往下，那臭味越重，这味道总让史蒂夫想到战场，尸横遍野的战场，那些腐烂的尸体，厚重发黑的血……那个时候他才知道人的血流出来能有多少。

终于他们走到了底，而史蒂夫也做好心理建设，或者说他以为他做好了心理建设。

但是他还是崩溃了。

 

下面很亮。

那是一个巨大的天坑，楼梯似乎开凿在山壁之中，光线从头顶的洞口泄下，真奇怪，这块的天居然阳光如此灿烂。

然后史蒂夫就僵在了那里，小巴基尖叫起来，但是史蒂夫当时没有意识到，他只觉得自己整个人都懵了，那感觉有点像是从神盾局的大楼上往下跳狠狠的砸在地上，不，比那还疼，因为这里没有振金盾。

“史蒂夫，好疼！放开我！”小巴基的尖叫声渐渐的浮现了，伴随着他的挣扎，史蒂夫松开了手，接着扶住了墙壁，他觉得自己站不住了，他想他就要吐了。

然后他醒了，链接被中止了。

他们监控着他的脑电波，发现他的状态不对，于是紧急关闭了链接。

史蒂夫脸色惨白的坐了起来，机械性的下床，然后走到了巴基身边，伸手轻轻的，轻轻的握住了巴基的手。有血肉的那只。

医生们和复仇者们向他走来，史蒂夫知道他们要询问他的所见所闻，但是他现在一点也不想说，他只想和他的巴基静静的呆一会儿。

 

在那里，在那么灿烂的阳光照射下，是巴基堆积成山的尸体。

 

如果不是医生及时的断开了链接，史蒂夫觉得自己会死在那里，被愤怒，内疚，悲痛吞没而亡。

而对医生们讲述了自己的所见所闻，这让史蒂夫感觉自己又死了一次。

但是真正让他内疚致死的是：他把小巴基单独的，一个人，丢在了那里。

虽然医生们宽慰他，那只是巴基的潜在人格，队长的突然消失就像大海里蒸发了一升水一样，不会影响到整体的。不过这没有什么用。

他们很感兴趣的询问了相册，还有那些门，游乐场的闪电以及那些尸体。

看着医生们兴奋的争论，史蒂夫突然感到愤怒。

他控制住了。医生们不可能，也没有义务像自己那样关心巴基。他们是出于专业角度来帮助巴基，自己没可能要求他们像自己这样私人性质的在意病人。他现在不想知道那些代表着什么，他现在只想再次回到那里，回到巴基身边。

可惜医生们表示他的情绪已经不适合再次进行链接了，必须得观察一段时间，而且还需要制定应对方法。出于对美国队长本人的身体健康考虑，就算是队长的要求他们这次也不能答应了。

最后双方妥协的方案是史蒂夫被允许在病房边陪着巴基，呆在他身边。

托尼特地来对巴基的禁锢手段又加了一层，他知道队长不会喜欢这样，但是毕竟这是九头蛇的前特工，就算他躺了那么久肌肉会有所萎缩，可金属胳膊还在，还是可以轻易在门口的守卫进来之前卡擦一声扭断队长的脖子的。所以托尼假装没有看到队长的眼神，加了一层束缚带之后，又拿出一个金属小圆片贴在那只金属胳膊上，并且解释说这个小圆片会在金属胳膊启动的时候瞬间让它失效。

史蒂夫点点头，他理解托尼的担忧，也感激他对自己的关心。他想微笑表达一下谢意，但是却没办法笑出来。

临走前托尼拍了拍队长的肩膀表示安慰，顺便吐槽：“队长你的意思我懂，别笑了，真是比哭还难看的典范。”

 

医生们最后讨论出了一个结果，并且告诉了史蒂夫。

那道闪电应该就是代表冬兵所遭受的洗脑行为的具象化。根据对九头蛇的电椅的研究资料，他们确实是用高压电流去烧毁他的记忆的。那些尸体就是这些年冬兵的自我意识挣扎之后留下的痕迹。但是他们不明白为何脱离洗脑这么久，那些闪电还会存在并且残忍的清除冬兵，或者说是巴基的自我意识。

这也许就是为了他会陷入长眠的缘故。

他确实有在好转，但是自我意识和记忆恢复到一定程度就会被闪电找到并且清除掉。所以他陷入了一个死循环。

他在不断的产生自我，又不断的销毁了他。就象是一个不断重启的电脑。

史蒂夫握紧了拳，他的胃部现在开始绞紧，在几个深呼吸之后，他试探着为问道：“他有希望好转吗？”

“有。如果我们能解决闪电的问题，他应该就可以恢复过来。他肉体的自我恢复能力非常厉害，我们做出的检查，”一个褐色长发的中年女性指着屏幕上展示出的脑部扫描图给史蒂夫看，“你看，这些地方基本都恢复正常了。一般来说脑损伤是不可逆的，但是他的确实在愈合重生。所以如果能弄清是什么在他脑袋里搞鬼，他应该会好的。”

萨姆拍拍史蒂夫的肩，“伙计，你听到医生说的了，开心点。至少咱们还有希望对不？“

史蒂夫有些感激萨姆说的是咱们，而不是说”你“，毕竟拆了他翅膀的人就是躺在那边的巴基啊。

“他们肯定给他实验了那些血清，”等医生们散去休息，萨姆决定陪着史蒂夫一起在病房里呆着，他开口说，”那些纪录片和传记里都详细写过，说佐拉在他身上做过实验。“

”是的，我去救的他。他问我疼不疼。“

”噢……这可是珍贵的第一手资料。没人提过这句话。队长你当时受伤了吗？“

”不，我告诉了他我参军了，用了血清从，你知道的，弱鸡史蒂夫变成了强壮的美国队长。他问我那疼不疼。”

“喔……”萨姆似乎有点吃惊，“这可真是……他一定非常关心你。”

“是的……”史蒂夫伸手握住巴基的手掌。“他一直都保护着我。可我把一切搞砸了，我没能保护好他。“

“嘿，那不是你的错。我们讨论过的，你无能为力，你怎么可能知道他没死呢？”

“不……我应该去找他的。而且我刚刚还感激起佐拉。“

“为啥？”萨姆有点不明所以。

“因为他的实验，他的血清，巴基才能活着。”史蒂夫轻声说，“活着回到我身边。”

萨姆一瞬间不知道该说什么好了，史蒂夫这样讲实在有点……过火。

“我太自私了，”史蒂夫开口，“我自私到情愿他变成冬兵，也不希望再也见不到他。“

 

托尼给萨姆在复仇者大厦也安排了住处，娜塔莎起床来陪队长的时候，萨姆就打着哈欠去睡觉了。等到鹰眼过来接替娜塔莎的时候，史蒂夫总算睡着了。

接下来又是复仇者集合，拯救世界，以及很多，很多份文书工作。

因为这次遇到的是九头蛇的残余部队，史蒂夫失控了。把其他人都吓得半死，托尼费了老大劲才阻止史蒂夫揍死已经投降的九头蛇俘虏，但是其余的就实在做不到了。那个曾经是九头蛇一员的家伙注定要在ICU里呆上一辈子——纳税人的钱浪费在这上面，实在是够讽刺。

而因为这种过度伤害，史蒂夫写完了文书工作，又参加了几次精神评估之后才能回去继续战斗。

这也许是一件好事，史蒂夫决定自己要自私一点，他能有更多时间陪伴巴基了。

他长时间的把时间花在巴基的床边，有时候会读书给巴基听，有时候他就只是坐在那边，握着他的手，有时候他会拿出速写本随手乱画：现在的巴基，记忆中的巴基，各种浮现在他脑海里的画面他都画了下来。

娜塔莎有一次从他手里拿过速写本，翻看之后发出啧啧的声音。史蒂夫无语的等着她的点评，但是娜塔莎却啥也没说，只是把本子还了回去。

他们本来还想继续陪着队长的，但是队长没有给他们机会。

一开始萨姆过来，史蒂夫便表示那我回去睡觉了，回到自己屋子里，等上半个小时再过去病房。他叮嘱贾维斯不要告诉托尼。但是托尼还是知道，娜塔莎也知道。他们时不时都会监控冬兵的病房。

他们两个不约而同的决定这次不再去打搅队长了。

 

这次过了大约一个月，他们再次进行了链接。

这次一睁眼，还没看清眼前的景色，史蒂夫就觉得浑身一麻，伴随着震耳欲聋的雷鸣，刺眼的白光笼罩了他。

浑身的疼痛让他忍不住叫了起来，这个时候他觉得有个人推了自己一把，他借势就地一滚，从刚才笼罩住他的闪电中逃离了。

眼前的世界电闪雷鸣，建筑破败不堪，外墙都变成了黑色，天空乌云翻滚，伴随着不断的雷声，好几道闪电在四处乱劈。

然后他看到刚才推了自己的人，是巴基，但是已经不是之前看到的五岁模样了，看起来大约是三四岁，但是头发长到肩，就像是少年版的冬兵，而不是他记忆中那个留着短发的巴基。

巴基瞥了他一眼，转身跑开。史蒂夫连忙追了上去，仗着自己人高腿长，他几步就赶上了巴基，巴基看起来疲惫不堪，气喘吁吁，史蒂夫伸手抓住他，想也没想就把巴基抗了起来。

“你做什么？！”巴基吃惊的喊，“放开我！”

“我跑的比你快！”他说的是事实，巴基现在的体形只有自己的一半大，就像是打了血清之前的史蒂夫一样，轻的好像一片羽毛。“你只要告诉我往哪儿跑就好！”史蒂夫吼着，担心雷神太大，自己声音太小。

巴基沉默了一下，伸手开始给史蒂夫指路。

他们很快就把闪电甩在了身后，打开了一扇门，并且在闪电劈坏那道门之前，再次进入了地下室。

没有那道往下的楼梯了，地下室就真的只是一间地下室，就象史蒂夫第一次进去的房间一样，不过是空旷的那种，没有电椅或其他的东西。

史蒂夫感到一阵放松，没有那道楼梯，没有那些尸体。

巴基从他身上跳了下来，默默的打量着史蒂夫。

”这里安全吗？“史蒂夫试着打开话题，这里不像上次那样，没法隔绝打雷的声音，房间里一阵阵颤抖，实在让人安心不起来。

”不……“巴基脸色阴沉，”这里不行，很快就得继续逃了。“

"那，上次那个地方……那个往下的楼梯？”史蒂夫逼着自己问。

“……去不了。”巴基摇摇头。

“巴基，上次我突然不见了，对不起。”史蒂夫半蹲着，尝试和巴基视线齐平。

“……”巴基只是沉默的看着他，什么话也不说。

“你还记得我吗？我们之前见过面的？”史蒂夫试着挤出笑容。

“不……没印象了。”巴基缓缓的摇头。“还有，巴基是谁？”

“就是你啊，巴基。”史蒂夫想这一个月发生了什么事？之前五岁的巴基看起来反而比眼前的少年知道的更多，至少知道自己是谁。

“你还记得相册吗？你的藏宝阁楼……你还记得吗？你带我去看，说你见过我。”

巴基眼中充满了疑惑，摇摇头。

接着他直接躺在地上，蜷成一团，轻声说：“好累，我要休息一会……在它来之前……”说完就闭上了眼睛，发出均匀的呼吸声。

史蒂夫默默的在他身边坐下，把外套脱了下来盖在巴基身上，然后在房间里四处检查了起来。

四面墙都很干净，没有留下任何有用的线索或者暗示。史蒂夫又坐了回去，伸手握住巴基的手。

接着史蒂夫感到了一阵寒意，一些细小的雪花模糊了他的视野。

巴基这个时候睁开了眼睛，一屁股坐了起来，把盖在身上的衣服往边上一丢，就牵着史蒂夫跑了起来。

明明四面都只有墙壁的房间，出现了门。

史蒂夫跟着巴基穿过了那道凭空出现的门之后，就听到身后发生巨响，史蒂夫回头看去，闪电劈开了天花板，砸在刚才巴基躺的地方。

接着门便关上了，把闪电隔绝在了那边。而巴基的手紧紧的握着史蒂夫，那么用力，甚至连史蒂夫都感到了疼痛。

史蒂夫转身，等他看清楚面前的事物，他觉得自己如坠冰窟：在房间的中央，有一台带着头罩的黑色椅子。

就像他第一次链接里所见过的，就像他们在九头蛇基地发现的一模一样。

巴基面无表情的向那个椅子走去，史蒂夫阻止了他。

“你要做什么？!”

巴基疑惑的看着面前的金发男人，他的语气里充满了恐慌，巨大的身躯挡在椅子和自己之间，他的脸……他的蓝色眼睛，还有他的语气，整个人的感觉都让巴基感到无比熟悉。

他似乎是自己见过的第一个活人。

巴基摇摇脑袋，似乎在很久之前他认识这个人，那个时候他还没有这么高，甚至大多数时间都比自己还要矮小瘦削……

他身上的衣服看起来也很眼熟，似乎在很久以前他所拥有的一本相册上看到过，而相册上并没有他的脸……那本相册早在之前被外面的它夺走了，无处不在的闪电撕碎了一切。

巴基记得一开始并没有闪电，只有他一个人在街道里呆着。通过正确的路他还能找到游乐场玩。但是时间流逝，记忆复苏，他想起来的越多，年纪变大，闪电便出现了。

他已经想办法躲藏了很久，很久，在这个奇怪的男人出现之前，巴基已经差不多决定放弃了。

结果他出现了，凭空就那样出现在空地上，接着本来笼罩在巴基身上的闪电唰的一下扑向了那个金发男人。而那个时候，巴基想，本来可以逃走的，但是神是神差的冲了过去，推了他一把。

现在已经没有安全的建筑了。

巴基告诉自己这一点，他知道，闪电就在外面等着他，等着他自己坐上这把椅子，要么它就自己来。

心底有个声音在不停的劝告自己，算了吧，坚持下去没有任何意义。

“我得坐上那个椅子，“巴基低声给史蒂夫解释，”或者我等着它来抓我。”说完他就等着史蒂夫让开。

但是史蒂夫没有动，脸上的表情显得更加痛苦了。

巴基皱了皱眉，决定从边上绕过去，但是史蒂夫动作比他快，继续堵住他的去路。他离椅子距离是近了，但是离史蒂夫更近，最后整个人就撞在史蒂夫身上。

“别去，”史蒂夫蹲下来伸手抱住了巴基，“你知道过去了会怎样吗？”

“……大概我就不存在了吧。”巴基说，“你认识我，你不属于这里对不对？"

“是的，我认识你，我是来帮你的，”史蒂夫构思着措辞，“我从外面过来，这里是你的内心世界，你的身体就躺在外面，等着你醒来。”

巴基现在显得更迷惑了，“你是说我在做梦？这一切都只是个梦吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，“勉强可以这样说，我是来帮你，让你醒过来的。”

”但是我觉得，坐上椅子之后一切才会结束啊，“巴基说道，”那样我是不是就会醒来？但是感觉这样的情况发生了很多次，每次醒来，都还在这里。“

史蒂夫还没来得及说更多，墙壁就跨啦一下粉碎了，一道闪电径直劈向了巴基，史蒂夫瞬间冲了上去，把巴基护在身下，白色的光芒带着剧痛在史蒂夫周身环绕，那一瞬间史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏爆炸了，过载了，在胸腔炸开，在左边留下一个大洞。身上每一处都在疼，无比的疼痛，让他忍耐不住想要尖叫，然后他迎上了巴基的双眼，他先是震惊，接着眼圈红了。

接着巴基干的事让他大喊了起来。

巴基转身爬上了椅子，乖乖的躺在那边，眼里满是泪水。

”史蒂夫，很快就结束了，不要怕——“

”不——！“

 

史蒂夫睁开眼，看到的只是病房苍白的天花板，以及娜塔莎关心的眼神。

“不！我得回去！”史蒂夫惊慌失措的下了床，冲着玻璃隔开的医生们喊着。

“不行，队长——你的数据很不稳定，他们才断开链接的！“

史蒂夫却压根没有听到娜塔莎说的话，砸着玻璃墙，”我得回去！必须！他——巴基他！“那是娜塔莎第一次见到这样的史蒂夫，他的语气，动作，都写满了恐惧，惊慌，这和以往那个冷静睿智的史蒂夫完全不同。他表现的就像是刚刚失去珍爱玩具的幼儿，一心只想拿回自己的熊娃娃。

他失控了。

娜塔莎冲过去给了队长的颈动脉一下子，她用尽了全力，不过也只起效了五分钟。

不过就五分钟也是有效的，至少等他再次醒来，他又恢复了以往冷静的模样，至少看起来很冷静。

但是娜塔莎能感觉到隐藏在他皮肤之下的惊慌和悲伤，以及一丝丝绝望。

史蒂夫接下来没有要求链接（医生们有点失望，因为他们已经构思好最严厉的腹稿，只为了在史蒂夫提出链接的时候表示拒绝。），表示想自己一个人静一静。

 

巴基第一次见到史蒂夫的时候，正在游乐场玩旋转木马。金发男人出现在他面前，自我介绍叫史蒂夫罗杰斯。

他坐在旋转木马上，那个金发的男人就站在那边看着自己转圈。接着他们一起去做了摩天轮。到了最高处他往外望去，游乐场像是浮在海上的一个孤岛，远处的海一眼望不到尽头，变成了一条线分隔了天空和水面。

那个男人说了一些很古怪的话，巴基觉得自己没法明白他的意思。他还问自己的姓名，然后巴基回答了。

史蒂夫显得很吃惊，又很开心。那表情又和开心有点不一样。但是能看到那个表情，让巴基自己也开心起来，胃部暖洋洋的，就像阳光照射在身上的感觉。

他有一本相册。他决定下次史蒂夫来找他的话，就给他看。

 

它出现之后不久，史蒂夫又出现了。

游乐场的记忆似乎变得非常遥远，他觉得自己下一秒就会忘记。事实上他确实不记得史蒂夫的名字了。不过没关系，金发男人自我介绍之后，巴基就记起来了。

他们一起玩过摩天轮，还有云霄飞车。

似乎某个人吐在了他身上。但是这个回忆很快就逝去了。他们现在手牵着手呆在秘密基地里。

那是他们在布鲁克林老宅子里的阁楼。他有一个宝箱。还有一份藏宝图。是的。虽然他那地图早就不知道丢到哪里去了。

后来他睡着了，史蒂夫轻轻的把他抱在怀里，哼着一首不知名的歌。

他记得那歌。他一定听过。

 

冬兵醒来的时候史蒂夫还在。

这次他觉得史蒂夫变矮了一点。至少他的头可以抵到史蒂夫的胸口了，而不是之前伸手只能够到他的腰带。

然后他意识到自己长大了一些，而且他有种奇怪的感觉，似乎自己不叫冬兵。但是那还能叫什么呢？

史蒂夫用巴基这个名字称呼他。

现在他们没有秘密基地了，无处不在的闪电摧毁了周围的一切。

然后史蒂夫带着他，现在他可以理解史蒂夫想说的话了。

“我们可以搞定它。“史蒂夫说这话的时候，冬兵一半的心思都在打量他的蓝色眼睛。那就像天空，像他记忆中的，而不是现在漫天的乌云和闪电。“我们一起，这里是你的世界，你没必要再害怕他们了。”

但是凡人要如何对抗闪电呢？

冬兵觉得这是做不到的。

 

“又失败了？”娜塔莎递上一杯热咖啡。

“是的。”史蒂夫一脸挫败，接过咖啡喝了一大口。“还是没办法。我这次尝试挖战壕，还有用木头做绝缘物，但是都没用。”

“那闪电似乎不可战胜……“史蒂夫喃喃自语。

 

“唔，如果是我的话，”娜塔莎托着下巴，若有所思，“我不会当那个是闪电，想成别的什么东西不就好了吗？毕竟那是冬兵的内心世界不是吗？虽然是那些残忍实验的遗留，但是他可以把那东西想成是别的什么……而不是闪电。”

“别的什么？”史蒂夫突然来了精神，这样干似乎可行。

 

巴基第一次看到史蒂夫的时候，金发的男人穿着一身奇怪的长袍，看起来就不明觉厉。

他自我介绍说自己叫史蒂夫罗杰斯，是一名巫师。

史蒂夫甚至还有一把魔杖！看起来特别酷帅狂拽霸，浑身缀满了小星星和蓝白红条纹。

巴基在一脸震惊的爆笑情绪和膜拜之前摇摆不定。

史蒂夫的表情看起来十分严肃，于是巴基决定自己只要接受这个设定就好。

然后史蒂夫和他讲了一个很可怕的故事，大概意思便是这个世界很快就要毁灭了，有一条巨龙，伪装成闪电的模样会把这个世界撕的粉碎。

“哇哦——！”史蒂夫讲的绘声绘色，巴基听的目瞪口呆，不住的发出赞叹的声音。

而巴基，这个小小的少年就是被选中的人。

而史蒂夫，这位牛逼的巫师先生将会帮助巴基搞定这一切。巴基只要努力的记住一句咒语就好。

那是一串数字。

32557038

 

冬兵再次醒来的时候，感觉自己做了一个漫长的梦。

非常非常的漫长，似乎有几十辈子那么久。

而美国队长就在他身边，看着他，握着他的手。

 

之后很长一段时间里，巴基都会看到史蒂夫想到一些诡异的场景，比如巫师造型的cosplay。

他认为是九头蛇的长期洗脑之下造成的神经遗留问题中的一种。

娜塔莎听了他的话之后很担心，忧伤的把脸撇到一边，肩膀抽搐个不停。

 

 

end

 


End file.
